


rose gold crush

by neptunesknight



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunesknight/pseuds/neptunesknight
Summary: hermann's subconscious reveals how much he truly does adore dr. newton geiszler.





	rose gold crush

**Author's Note:**

> alt title - venus as a boy. i listened to it on repeat while writing.  
> this work is not proofread.  
> theres no dialogue. that was my challenge.

      The room is silent as Hermann walks in, noting the heat that is so uncommon to the usual chill of the PPDC k-science dorms. He shuffles to his desk across the room before stopping right in his tracks to, quite an unexpected sight.

Dr. Geiszler is in his room. In his bed. Naked, flushed, and hard. Hermann’s eyes go wide as he gasps, slowly walking forward to the man staring at him intensely.

  
He is sprawled out, legs spread for Hermann to look at…. all of him. His blush is high on his cheeks, and spreads in uneven patches all the way down to his stomach. Newton looks at him with doe eyes. His hair is a mess. The head of his cock is swollen and red, already dripping with precum and slick.

He smiles up at Hermann, still gaping at the display, hands clearly shaking. Newton rubs his palms slowly along his inner thighs, making sure Hermann is watching his every move. Hands smoothing the soft pale skin from his knees to the beginning of the dark garden of curls growing around his cock. Hermann’s gaze switches back and forth between his arousal to the pierce of his eyes staring right through Hermann. Hermann watches as Newt runs his teeth slowly along his bottom lip, smirking as he begins to stroke himself to Hermann’s stare.

Hermann feels as though he is in a trance, but begins to notice that his room is cleaner than it had been, his cot plush and made under Newt, concrete walls painted, and dim blue light replaced by the warm gold glow of several candles flickering around his bed and shelves.

Newton begins to whimper, bringing Hermann front and center to him once again. Newt leans forward slowly, no longer laying on his lower back but instead propped up on his knees. His thighs spread slowly as he sinks down into his own touch, moaning softly as his eyebrows knit together. Hermann has to bite his lip.

Newt looks at Hermann with begging eyes and a pretty pout. Suddenly Hermann can not resist but to walk towards him, observing the smirk on Newt’s face growing with each step he takes forward.

Newt leans up to softly grab one of Hermann’s hands with both of his own. Hermann lets him take it without protest, completely limp and entranced with Newt. He places Hermann’s hand on his cheek. Hermann rubs the skin there. It’s incredibly warm, squishy, but a little scratchy from Newt’s stubble. Hermann thumbs over Newt’s perfectly pouted lips before placing his nimble fingers carefully atop Newt’s head, burying his fingers under his messy tufts of hair.

Newt starts to stroke himself again, not very subtly showing off for Hermann as he whines and moans. Hermann looks softly upon his beautiful eyes, brilliant blues and greens framed by short lashes. Light freckles decorate his face, gathered under the eyes and crossing his the bridge of his nose. Newt is blushing a soft pink, absolutely glowing beautiful shades of rose and gold.

Hermann looks down to watch Newt pleasure himself. Hermann can feel his heart in his ears as he realizes Newt is pumping himself near the edge of orgasm before catching the rim of his cock in a tight squeeze, preventing ejaculation. Newt does it once more and suddenly Hermann cant take it. He grabs Newt by the face and kisses him.  

Their kiss is gentle and slow. Lips parting to create the smallest suction between one another. Sparks flow through Hermann’s stomach as Newt’s warm lips move against his. So intimate. So warm. Barely touching but so in sync and together.

Newt reaches a hand between them to untuck Hermann’s shirt and run fingertips through the trail of thin hairs running down through Hermann’s naval. Hermann breaks the kiss as he does this, gasping at Newt’s touch.

Hermann watches Newt unbutton his pants, and slowly unzip the zipper. Newt is touching him. Newt Geiszler, his once penpal and now coworker, is tracing the outline of his hard cock through his underpants. Hermann chokes on nothing, he could come right now at the sheer thought of Newt doing anything to him at all.

Newt draws his attention away from Hermann and looks up at him again. Making eye contact all the while slowly drawing down Hermann’s pants, revealing his own hard length. Hermann bites his lip. The feeling of being exposed to Newt makes his heart race, but god… the way Newton looks at him… he is impressed. Hermann feels embarrassed and turned on all at once. He laughs nervously.

Newt tastes the head of him. Lapping gently around the slit, tasting his slick. He gazes up at Hermann with intent as he slides his mouth down around Hermann’s dick. A moan rises slowly from Hermann’s stomach, vibrating up his throat, and out with a gasp into the air. Hermann looks down at Newt, his stare intense. Newt’s mouth is warm, wet, and soft. The fat of Newt’s cheeks cushioning the sides of him as Newt’s tongue twitches on the vein running along side the underbelly of Hermann’s cock. Hermann moans once more as Newt’s throat tightens around him. Newt begins to slowly nod his head back and forth, letting Hermann’s dick slide over every soft curve inside Newt’s mouth. Hermann strokes the base of his cock, Newt can fit an impressive amount down his throat, but not all of it.

Newt is shaking. He sucks off Hermann all the while jerking himself under. Hermann can tell by the way Newt’s eyes roll as he sporadically bobs his head that he is most likely, very close to coming. Hermann stares at Newt. He looks a mess...he looks so fucking beautiful. The room is bathed in rose gold light from the candles. As well as from Newt himself. Softly glowing pink and gold. He was wonderful. Hermann thought to himself, this is how the ancients felt describing Aphrodite or Venus in their poetry. Newt was his Venus. 

Hermann watches as Newt’s orgasm hits him. His eyes roll back in his head completely. He inhales around Hermann’s cock and moans loudly. Hermann feels every single vibration, every twitch and convulse in Newt’s throat muscles, the way his lips stretch around Hermann’s girth suddenly tighten and Hermann is about to come as well. Hermann quickly pulls out from Newts mouth, almost hitting him as he jerks off an inch away from Newt’s blissed out blushing face. The insides of Hermann’s lower torso imploding like stars deep in space about to become a stellar supernova. Radiating with color, life, and energy. A wave of warmth crashes like the tides circling Hermann’s arousal and he is surging white and hot all over his own hand, Newt’s glasses, and Newt’s nose.

He’s too blissed out to feel guilty about that, and Newt looks absolutely pleased.

Newt sets his glasses aside and grabs Hermann’s hand again. He looks Hermann in the eyes with a devilish smirk as he begins to lick the cum between Hermann’s fingers as if it were honey. He makes a show of it, flat tongued and open mouthed. Sucking off each finger individually, he finishes the pinky with a wink.

  

Hermann’s alarm goes off.

Blinking several times as light begins to fill his vision, he is unfortunately back in his real room. Cold with concrete walls in the blue-ish light of the morning filtering in through the small window on his door from the hallway.

He catapults himself upright. He blinks a few more times and goes hot with guilt, realizing who and what he had just dreamt about. He’s hard as a motherfucker as well, which is uncomfortable.

The dream was so…. real. He feels sad that it wasn't but tries to chase that thought away with another. It was hot, but it isn't realistic. Even though he’s been keeping his little- scratch that, quite… big thing for Newt underwraps, he knows that the real Newt would never do something like that. Something like that for him. _Newt_ doing that. For him. Hermann damns his subconscious and smiles at the thought of Newt being so sensual… so sexy… so submissive. Laying himself out ready to please. It was so unlike Newt in personality the fact that he had been doing it was so… damn.

The real Newt was a big awkward nerd. Despite being so eccentric and out there, Hermann could tell that Newt was an insecure man. He made up for it in tattoos and punky fashion, but he was clearly unconfident. Hermann found him hopeless at the will of Newt as is…soft, twitchy, dorky, loud. Imagine the kind of confidence displayed in his dream amplifying Newt’s self that Hermann is, admittedly so fucking attracted to. Showing off but being submissive to Hermann at the same time. Newt purposely demonstrating how hot he could be….Hermann ran a hand through his own hair.

_God, he was in deep._

  


**Author's Note:**

> gimme the honest reviews babie it takes so much fuckin energy to write and i wanna do it more


End file.
